1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet conveyance apparatus using a continuous sheet, a printing apparatus, and a jam clearing method in these apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally known a configuration, in which a continuous sheet can be readily removed in the case of occurrence of a jam in an apparatus that is provided with a plurality of conveying units, for subjecting the sheet to printing. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H8-259100 (1996) proposes a configuration, in which when a jam is detected in a first sheet conveying unit, a second sheet conveying unit is released from its sheet conveying operation, and then, the first sheet conveying unit stops its sheet conveying operation whereas the sheet is conveyed in a direction reverse to a conveyance direction by a predetermined distance.